


Fever Dream

by IWP_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Butt Slapping, Crack, Gen, because im me, little bit of soriku because im me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: “Riku, your dreams are the key to finding Sora.” “My dreams?” Crack. Microscopic Re:Mind spoiler.
Relationships: Sora & Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 22





	Fever Dream

Summary: “Riku, your dreams are the key to finding Sora.” “My dreams?” Crack. Microscopic Re:Mind spoiler.

_Note: I realized my latest KH fics were very big on the feels, almost [shudders] angst-like, and decided I should remedy the situation with some crack to so that the balance of the universe can return to what it should be._

_“Microscopic Re:Mind spoiler” by which I mean that it’s not 100% Re:Mind spoiler since 90% of it is already set up by KH3 secret ending (not Secret Episode)._

**Warnings: AHAHAHAHAHAHA, Crack, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Poor Yozora, Brief SoRiku Moment Because I Can.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

“Riku, your dreams are the key to finding Sora.”

.

.

.

He always woke up the same way in his dreams (as much as it was possible to ‘wake up’ while technically asleep and dreaming), lying down face-first on the hard ground of a great, sprawling city, with buildings tall enough to reach the night sky. And as it was in every dream, he was motivated by the same desire: find Sora.

And so, he rose to his feet and started walking through the streets, eyes peeled for any sign that could lead him to Sora.

Riku shuddered, overcome with a sudden feeling of dread, and knew in that moment that it was going to be one of _those_ dreams.

Not too long after, blinding light flashed from behind one of the buildings, and the sounds of a battle reached Riku’s ears. He called Braveheart into his hand, and rushed to the source of the noise.

Once he made his way to the location of the battle, his eyes landed on Sora engaged in combat with…

Wasn’t that Yozora? The video game character Sora never shut up about and always talked about how Yozora reminded Sora of Riku and how Sora found Yozora good-looking?

(Riku did _not_ obsess about that, absolutely not! He wasn’t fifteen anymore! So what if Sora found someone who looked like Riku to be good-looking? It meant _nothing_.)

“Sora!” Riku called out, but Sora didn’t respond. Okay, that was fine, he was probably too focused on the fight to allow himself to be distracted that easily.

Riku decided on a more active approach.

Raising Braveheart, he dashed at Yozora with a yell, swinging his Keyblade once he came close, bearing down on Yozora’s blade and-

-phasing right through it.

Riku froze, eyes wide, jaw dropping in shock as Yozora lunged _through_ him to clash blades with Sora again.

Sora wasn’t simply too focused to notice Riku, Riku wasn’t even tangible enough to be noticed by either of the two combatants.

Clenching his fists and scowling, he turned to continue observing the fight, his worry increasing when he saw Yozora gaining advantage until he disarmed Sora, sending the Kingdom Key flying away, and then launching himself at Sora, weapons dismissed, to wrap his arms around Sora, and then throw him over his shoulder.

Yozora began walking away while Sora struggled in his grip.

“ _Let me go right now or I’ll make you regret it!_ ” Sora hissed in an uncharacteristic display of anger.

“No,” Yozora simply said, tone deadpan, “You have a fever, you should be in bed.”

“ _I’m not going back to the bed! I’ve been stuck in it for over 24 hours! No more!_ ” Sora screeched, abandoning his struggles to tug at Yozora’s hair, “Besides, I’m dead! Dead people don’t _get_ fevers, I’m pretty sure!”

Yozora shrugged with his unoccupied shoulder, “What can I say, Sora, you’re special.”

Sora huffed, crossing his arms, his mouth twisting into a cute pout, “I’ll wear the wedding dress if you let me go.”

Sora? In a wedding dress?

Riku blushed furiously at the mental image, and had to shake his head to dislodge it from his mind and return his attention to Sora and Yozora.

Yozora had stopped, head tilted as if he was considering the deal.

Sora’s expression morphed from Kicked Puppy to Hopeful.

“No.” Yozora deadpanned, and continued walking.

Sora huffed and flopped down Yozora’s back, letting his arms dangle for a moment before he raised one of them and slapped Yozora’s butt.

“Asshole.”

“Slapping my butt is starting to get old, you know, it’s no longer surprising enough for me to drop you.”

Sora slapped Yozora’s butt again.

.

.

.

“ _My_ dreams? Are you _REALLY_ sure about that?”

.

End

Riku thinks he’s having a nightmare and eventually realizes a nightmare would have made much more sense.

Yozora is stuck with stir-crazy Sora in a city all by themselves with no one else for company. Shenanigans ensue.


End file.
